Vereva/Lorelei
|capital = Lorel |largestcity = Sidon |othercity = Timna |demonym = Loreleian |population = 166,273,272 |demographics = 59% Humans, 41% other races |language = Lingua Franca |currency = Aifa leaf |religions = none |holidays = Age of Science Day, Election Day, Graduation Day, Liberation Day |technology = |anthem = Free Our Children |motto = Science is Solution |animal = Woodland sprite |plant = |formed = as a result of the Trail to Kensilla |founded = Year 19,015 EAB |fragmented = |reorganized = |dissolved = |restored = |allies = Kahrim |enemies = Bevesta, Vy Mirvë |imports = |exports = Technologies |taxrate = |continent = Kensilla |borders = Central Ocean, Çy ffir vy Wöihod, Hydratic Ocean, Sea of Kensilla, South Ocean; indirectly Kahrim and Vy Mirvë |water = Amesei Falls, Diandria Falls, Fiora River, Lorel Falls |landforms = Faewood, Kalle Mountains, Lorelwood, Luring Rock, Semprino Pasture, Sidonwood, Skypass, Westwood }} General : See also: Lorelei Lorelei (pronounced: lohr-uh-LYE; /loɹəˈlaɪ/), a democratic republic, is the youngest country and the science capitol of Vereva. Lorelei spans the entire area of the smallest, southernmost continent of Kensilla. Established in 19015 at the end of the Trail to Kensilla as the first Human-based country, Lorelei has become the most culturally diverse nation and center of Verevian life through the nation's strong focus in math, science, literature and other studies which led to the Age of Humans. The official language, called Lingua Franca, is a very simplified pidgin of the other Almsaundean languages and has quickly gained respect as the international auxiliary language, usurping the former auxiliary Mirvermish. Alike Kahrim, the geography consists of fertile valleys and large forests, though the climate varies more than any other nation. Demographics Lorelei was established originally as a Human nation following the liberation of the species at the end of the Heaven's War, but through the many technological and social advances its compatriots were able to produce, it attracted peoples from all over the globe. Racial groups by percentage : See also: Races of Vereva * 59% Humans (98,101,230) * 21% Aelves (34,917,387) * 10% Dwarves (16,627,327) * 9 % Minotaurs (14,964,594) * 1% Thaumaturges (1,662,732) Gender by percentage * 48% female (79,811,170) * 52% male (86,462,102) Age by percentage * 2% Infant/Toddler (0-3) * 5% Child (4-9) * 5% Adolescent (10-15) * 25% Young adult (16-30) * 12% Adult (31-45) * 9% Middle-aged (46-59) * 42% Elderly (60+) : 1: These numbers, based from Human aging factors, include all races and count years of life lived, not physical age of body. Geography The geography of Lorelei mimics somewhat that of Kahrim. Lorelei is east enough green and fertile for the majority of the year though west enough to receive light snows in the winter season. Climate The climate of Lorelei goes through the most changes throughout the year. The spring and fall are temperate and wet, with warm, arid summers and cold, dry winters. Important cities : Main: Lorel : Main: Sidon : Main: Timna Lorelei is comprised of three major cities. * Lorel, the capitol, is an ancient site where the Luring Rock was once located * Port city Sidon hosts the University of Vereva, the most esteemed academy of the world * Timna sits at the edge of the Kalle Mountains as Lorel's border city. History : Main: History of Vereva Government of Lorelei : Main: Government of Lorelei The government of Lorelei is a democratic republic. The leader, called a prime minister, is an elected representative of the people who serves the position for two years. Laws and regulations of the country are made by an active majority vote by the people and all new laws must adhere to the limits of the country's constitution which draws out the powers that the government and the people's hold as well as declarations of inalienable rights. Economy The economy of Lorelei is financed primarily through its innovative culture of invention and trade of said invention as commercial goods, mostly "Human technologies," to the other Verevian nations. Its education culture also contributes greatly. The universities in Lorelei are said to be the best, attracting students from across the globe that often make up more than half the population of the campus. Agricultural, a past strength of Lorelei, still remains a prominent economic contributor though its importance to the culture of the people has dwindled significantly. Trade The Constitution of Lorelei demands that the country trade with all nations, and thus even enemy nation Bevesta is given access to Loreleian innovation through trade. Education Much of Lorelei's economy comes from its education system. The country charges high rates to foreign students seeking to study at one of its world-renowned universities. The rate is much lower for Loreleian citizens, but the margin is kept alive through Lorelei's difficult and lengthy process of becoming a naturalized citizen. Many foreign students venture to Lorelei despite the price of education there due to the social stigma of education during the current Age of Science. However, 81% of foreign students who are educated in Lorelei remain there and never opt to become citizens of the country; living as contacts for their native lands for those looking to hire private Loreleian contractors for great technological feats. The Bridge of the Kraken is an example of this. Technology Many of the world's finer technologies and structures are made by Loreleians, if not Human hands. Common technologies careers include engineering, robotics, loco- and automotives, and arms. Culture Lorelei is a highly diverse country began as a Human will toward freedom. Because the citizens that originally made it up came from all around the globe, the country originally lacked a definite culture. As Humans began to build and construct newer technologies, sending the world into awe, the primary culture became science and education. Loreleians felt a need to explore and further impress the world through technology and innovation, and later through philosophy and humanities brought over by Aelves. The culture became that of limitless ideas and possibilities, drawing intellectuals and romantics from around Vereva. At the top of the world as the global superpower, the Humans of Lorelei remained humble, refusing to call their age of expertise the Age of Humans. The current age is known as the Age of Science. Clothing : See also: Clothing of Humans Clothing in Lorelei has the basis of the Human clothing culture. Clothing is generally worn for the practical uses of protection from the elements and modesty. Architecture Holidays All four holidays of Lorelei are non-racially inclined. * Liberation Day:[1] Celebrated on the first day of the year, liberation day is used to express thankfulness for freedom from oppression and freedom of will. * Age of Science Day:[2] Treated as marking the birthday of the nation, * Graduation Day:[3] Originally a Sidonian holiday in which all the town goes to witness the graduation of students from the university, it is celebrated all over Lorelei today * Election Day:[4] Set aside politically, it marks the day where a new leader comes to power Cuisine Lorelei accepts cuisine from around the world and stirs it up to create one culinary style. It blends Mirvermish spices with Kahremish meats. It mixes fruits and vegetables of Avelamb and Kahrim. Modernly, some more liberal culinary movements have surfaced. Some denizens have become vegan die to their philosophies. Veganism was met with an opposite trend called carnivorism. Language : Main: Lingua Franca language Lingua Franca is the de facto official language of Lorelei, spoken as a native or secondary tongue by 89% of its population. Despite being legally permitted to bring their languages with them, immigrants tend to lean toward learning or using Lingua Franca as the language functions as the international auxiliary. See also * Countries of Vereva * Goverment of Lorelei * Humans * Kensillan Continent * Lingua Franca language * Vereva Category:Vereva Category:Lorelei Category:Vereva Category:Lorelei